


Death so Pale

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Descriptions of Blood, Quadruple Drabble, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: On the road to New Jersey, Claire is plagued by nightmares.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Death so Pale

_Jim was dead._

_Jim was dead. He looked too pale, and even though he was an inch and a half taller than her he looked so small as he lay at her feet._

_Jim was dead, and his blood was on Claire's hands. It was soaked into her clothes. She could taste it in her mouth. She had stabbed him, and she had licked the blade._

_Jim was dead. Claire looked away from his body and into a mirror. Her eyes were gold. Her white streak was, for the most part, saturated with Jim's blood and it was dripping onto her face in rivulets that looked too much like cracks. Her reflection smiled and nodded, like it was congratulating her for a job well done._

_Jim was dead, and she had killed him._

_And now she had to go kill the others. And why wouldn't she? She wasn't a person. She was the Pale Lady's weapon. There was no saving her._

_There was no saving anyone. Not now, now that Jim was dead._

_In the mirror, a green hand grabbed her by the shoulder. It was time for her to go and kill the next person she loved._

* * *

"Come on, Claire," Jim said as he gently shook his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's almost sunset, you need to wake up."

He didn't want to wake her up, of course. She hadn't been sleeping well on the uneven ground, and she had been having frequent nightmares that disturbed her sleep. Right now she seemed to be sleeping, for the most part, peacefully. While he was thankful for her presence, he also thought she'd be better off if she had stayed in Arcadia Oaks with her family.

Claire's eyes snapped open. Tears formed in them as they scanned over Jim's body. Her eyes flicked to his horns and his tusks, both indicators of him no longer being human.

She hugged him and began to sob. "I thought I... she made me kill you."

"It's okay," he soothed. Slowly he began to rub her back counterclockwise in small circles. "It was just a nightmare. I'm alive, and I'm not leaving you."

Maybe it was a good for Claire to be here on the road to New Jersey. She wasn't back home with her family, but Jim was here to reassure her that he was still alive, and none of her nightmares would ever come true.


End file.
